<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>impromptu confession by junns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948470">impromptu confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junns/pseuds/junns'>junns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, I think????, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, absolutely no proof reading, author waxes poetic about jisung through minho, but they like each other, idk how to tag but perhaps give it a shot, just minsung being minsung, man idk, not really crack but oh well, nothing too romantic they're just cute i think, the word cool is used as a coping method of sorts, whatever the fuck that means</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junns/pseuds/junns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>that, however, is not the case today, because despite it being his apartment, and his tv, <i>jisung</i> is the one currently in control of what they do for the while. and maybe that’s why minho doesn’t mind as much. for some reason or other, he’s completely fine with letting jisung do as he pleases while in his home, even if it ends up with both of them just laying on his bed, essentially doing nothing but wasting away. it feels nice, weirdly enough, to just be silent and enjoy each other’s company, random conversations starting up here and there when the silence stretches for a little too long. minho really couldn’t say he’d rather do anything else. </p>
<p>the fact that he also has a crush on jisung may also make him a little biased, but minho embraces it with open arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>impromptu confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is extremely self-indulgent and i'm not entirely sure where this idea came from but here it is. </p>
<p>it's 4 am as i'm publishing this, please appreciate my attempt at writing whatever this is.</p>
<p>that being said i have not read over this At All so if you see any mistakes, no you don't :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>minho isn’t paying attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he hears the tv playing in the background - buzzfeed unsolved <em> still </em> playing despite it being hours since jisung originally suggested the show - but can’t be bothered making sense of the voices that dance around the room, simply basking in the calm feeling that took over him, his mind wandering as he stared at the ceiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>in any other context, minho would probably be bored out of his mind by now. watching tv for hours on end is not his cup of tea to begin with, and he’s not exactly interested in learning about mothman and how there is an arrangement of foods dedicated to him. it’s simply not something he’s interested in; not something he’d do if he had a choice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>that, however, is not the case today, because despite it being his apartment, and his tv, <em>jisung</em> is the one currently in control of what they do for the while. and maybe that’s why minho doesn’t mind as much. for some reason or other, he’s completely fine with letting jisung do as he pleases while in his home, even if it ends up with both of them just laying on his bed, essentially doing nothing but wasting away. it feels nice, weirdly enough, to just be silent and enjoy each other’s company, random conversations starting up here and there when the silence stretches for a little too long. minho really couldn’t say he’d rather do anything else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the fact that he also has a crush on jisung may also make him a little biased, but minho embraces it with open arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>his attraction to the younger boy isn’t unknown to him, and it isn’t something he’s exactly scared to admit either. sure, he has yet to openly tell jisung that perhaps his feelings are past the point of being platonic, but he likes to believe that his actions speak louder than his words, and for the most part, that’s true. it’s common knowledge within their friend group that minho is at jisung’s mercy; unluckily for him, though, jisung doesn’t seem to get the memo just yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>minho thinks that’s fine, they’ll cross that bridge when they get there (<em> if </em> they get there, minho’s brain unhelpfully supplies). in all honesty, he doesn’t think he’ll be too upset even if jisung rejected his feelings. they understand each other too well for that, though it might sting a little at first, he’s almost completely sure that jisung wouldn’t shut him out even if his feelings aren’t mutual. that, and jisung is just too nice to do anything like that; another reason as to why minho fell for him. jisung may be childish and a mess at times, but he’d never do anything remotely hurtful, not to minho, and not to anyone he knew, for that matter. he was simply too nice. minho isn’ lying when he says he’d quite literally commit a crime if anyone even <em> tried </em> to hurt jisung. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>at the same time, he can’t help but wonder what would happen if his feelings were, actually, mutual. it’s a silly thought that pops up from time to time, but it never fails to make minho dizzy with the amount of what if’s that race through his mind per second. as close as they are, minho still has to think about his actions from time to time. like when he hugs jisung and his hands linger for a second too long, or when jisung wears nothing but oversized clothing, making him seem even smaller than he already is, giving minho the urge to just <em> hold </em> him and keep kim close to himself, <em> or </em> when jisung pouts whenever minho teases him and he can’t help but wonder what it would feel like if he leaned in just a little and connected their lips, even if for a split second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>minho stops himself there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>blame it on how comfortably hazy he feels at the moment, but he can’t help and consider the idea of confessing right then and there, something he does quite often, though it feels a lot more serious then. he subconsciously rolls his head to the side, jisung coming into his line of sight. his eyes are fixated on the tv still, the artificial lighting flashing across his face in various colors as the images on the screen change. he’s practically drowning in the hoodie he’s wearing - which isn’t even his, but <em> minho’s </em> - the sleeves too long, hiding his hands to the point where only the tips of his fingers are visible. his head is propped up on a pillow that he folded in half for extra height, some of his hair falling onto his face while the rest is splayed out on the pillow below him. he’s doing essentially nothing but just <em> being </em>, and minho finds him so irrevocably beautiful for that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>his breath catches in his throat for a second, a sudden feeling of fondness washing over him then as he stares at jisung. he doesn’t seem to realize that minho’s going through some sort of crisis at the moment, simply staring ahead like he has been doing for hours now, and minho doesn’t know whether to count that as a good or bad thing. he kind of wants to tell jisung that he thinks he looks way too cute then, maybe even bring him into a hug, perhaps kiss his cheek, you know, all that romantic jazz that’s not exactly very bro-like but more hey-i-really-fucking-like-you-like. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>yeah. maybe minho <em> is </em> whipped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>if he really thinks about it, there’s not much he could lose. he’s already convinced himself that jisung won’t suddenly turn his back on him if he rejects him, and in all honesty, he feels like he might explode if he doesn’t say <em> something </em> soon. he’d much rather do so in a more romantic way - that’s a given - but neither of them have ever really been into over the top shows of affection, and maybe, just maybe, an impromptu confession would be more authentic to <em> them </em>, in honor of all their unplanned adventures they had over the years. it might be a little awkward, a little too sudden, but maybe it’s worth a try. maybe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>minho’s too busy thinking about his options when he suddenly hears jisung giggle out of nowhere, probably due to something that played on the tv. the sound is so sweet, so endearing, that minho forgets <em> why </em> he was even hesitating on confessing to the absolute ray of sunshine that he calls han jisung, rolling over to look at the ceiling once again as he concentrates on how to even start his confession. he still feels like screaming at jisung for being too good of a person, but he feels like that might be a tad overwhelming for the unsuspecting boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>instead, he takes a calmer approach, silently praying that he won’t make a fool out of himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>minho hums quietly, breaking the silence for the first time in a while. “hey, jisung?” he keeps his eyes trained on the ceiling, waiting until he hears jisung hum back in acknowledgement to continue with his speech. “i want a boyfriend.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>jisung doesn’t react much, simply staring at minho with a raised eyebrow. “good for you, hyung, i do too.” and just like that, the conversation seems to come to an end, but minho refuses to back out now, finally turning to look at jisung directly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he shakes his head, sitting up from where he had been laying previously. “no, you don’t understand,” he says, watching as jisung frowns in slight confusion. “i want a boyfriend.” he repeats, only confusing the younger further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he quickly realizes that he’s making absolutely zero sense and decides to spare jisung for the time being. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i want you, as my boyfriend, jisung.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> that </em>, catches jisung’s attention, his eyes widening almost comically at the statement. minho would laugh if he wasn’t currently freaking out over the fact that he just told jisung he wanted to date him, and not only that, but he did so in the least romantic way possible. for a moment, he really wish he could take his words back, but the feeling is fleeting as he watches jisung relax again, seemingly deciding on how to answer the sudden confession. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“cool. i think...i think i’d like that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and then it’s silent again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>that is, until minho realizes just what exactly jisung said, shooting up from his spot and practically flying towards jisung, scaring the poor boy shitless and ripping a squeak out of his throat at the sudden movement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“do you mean that?” minho looks at jisung expectantly, watching as his face goes from mildly concerned, to blank, to flustered, all in the span of less than ten seconds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he nods, supporting himself on his elbows as he meets minho’s gaze. “i do. i, uh, like you, minho. have for a while, i think.” he admits, looking away as he finishes talking, his expression nonchalant while his cheeks burn a faint pink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>minho simply stares at him, unable to answer. jisung likes him back. <em> holy shit </em> , his best friend likes him back. minho feels like he’s won the lottery. with three words, jisung has managed to make minho’s day, month, possibly even <em> year </em>. he’s nothing short of ecstatic in that moment, letting himself fall onto his bed face first as he sighs happily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“cool.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“cool.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“are we dating now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>minho lifts his head up, looking at jisung with a small grin. he shrugs, resting his head on the palm of his hand, almost lazily. “do you want to?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>jisung shrugs as well, running a hand through his hair and brushing it back, exposing his forehead for a second before he let’s go of his hair. “yeah,” he says, smiling a little bashfully as he turns to fully face minho. “i’m pretty sure i do.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>minho nods once, sitting up again and moving to rest against the bed’s headboard, patting the spot next to him as he watched jisung with a fond smile. jisung giggled quietly and crawled over to minho, dropping himself next to minho and allowing the other to pull him closer, his head now resting against minho’s shoulder as he gently wrapped his arm around his waist, simply holding him without saying anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“cool.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>jisung laughs, his eyes turning into pretty crescents as his head tilts back a little. he looks up at minho with wide eyes that minho <em> swears </em> are sparkling, an equally as beautiful smile resting on his lips. “cool.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and just like that, they’re back to doing nothing. the mothman episode still plays on the tv quietly, jisung fixating himself on the screen once again, and minho lets his mind wander, thinking about how lucky he is to have such a beautiful person by his side. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the buzzfeed unsolved mothman episode lives in my head rent free for absolutely no reason :') only the first five paragraphs (or so) of this were planned and the rest of this is me freestyling. i hope this was somewhat enjoyable nonetheless! </p>
<p>twt, @skaterhjs !!<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/linosn">cc</a> !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>